Wave Goodbye
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: Song fic, oneshot. Wave Goodbye by Chris Cornell. He left her before she could say goodbye, and he never came back. Now she thinks of what she has gone through, what she wanted to go through, and what she should've gone through. NaruHina, character death.


Wave Goodbye

Wave Goodbye

_Words get tangled on your tongue_

_And you stumble on your feet_

_When you miss somebody_

He was dead. Sure enough, he was dead. He had finally killed Sasuke. But it cost him his life too. She stared down at the tombstone. Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage, champion of the village, jailer of the Kyuubi no Youko, and the Rokudaime Hokage.

She walked a little closer and fell to the ground. Tears were pouring out.

"Naruto-kun…, why couldn't you have come back…why couldn't we have lived the life I dreamed of…" She spoke solemnly.

_And everywhere you think you see them_

_Walking down the street_

_When you miss somebody, oh yeah,_

_When you miss somebody_

"You'll see, I will be the Hokage one day, dattebayo!!"

She whipped around, looking for her love. All she saw was an orange blur that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Naruto-kun…" She sobbed.

_You tell yourself a hundred thousand times_

_Nobody ever lives forever_

_So you give it one more try…_

"It's okay…he died a hero. He died protecting the village." She said silently to herself.

_To wave goodbye, wave goodbye_

He had left to go kill him before she was ready to say goodbye. Ready to give words of encouragement and wishes to come back soon.

_Every hurtful thing you ever said_

_Is ringing in your ear_

_When you miss somebody_

**"Hinata-sama, aren't you going to go say good-bye to Naruto-sama?" Neji asked her.**

**"NO!! He's in love with that stupid pink girl!!" She screamed back.**

When she was ready, he was gone. Worse than that, she was wrong.

**"Shikamaru, I'm going to give you my blessing for you and Temari." Naruto smiled.**

**Shikamaru nodded in his usual lazy way before Temari smacked him In the back of the head.**

**"Show respect to the Hokage!!" She shouted.**

**He scowled.**

**"Oh, and Shikamaru…" Naruto started.**

**"Spit it out, **_**Hokage-sama.**_**" Shikamaru smirked.**

**"Tell Hinata that I've been in love with her for a long time."**

**"Save that for when you come back." Shikamaru smiled.**

**Naruto nodded and walked off.**

Shikamaru told her when he didn't come back.

_And everything of beauty that you see_

_Only brings a tear_

_When you miss somebody_

_When you miss somebody_

When she returned to the compound, she quickly noticed that Hanabi was wearing a wedding dress.

"Nee-san!! Konohamaru-kun proposed!!" Hanabi shouted happily.

Hinata quickly thought of what her wedding could have been like.

Hinata fell to the ground. She was wet. The rain had come as she was returning. Hanabi rushed to her side and quickly noticed the scarlet flush on Hinata's face.

_You tell yourself everything will be alright_

_Try to stand up strong and brave_

_When all you want to do is lay down and die_

Hinata had contracted a horrible fever. She was happy though. She had been planning suicide for a while. Maybe the fever would take her. No, it couldn't. Her life would return to normal soon, and Naruto would come back soon. She was delirious.

_How long I've waited for an answer or a sign_

_Lonely and weary from_

_This troubled task of trying_

_To wave goodbye_

Naruto appeared to her. He took her hand and smiled his normal, goofy grin. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Naruto, come back soon. Kill that bastard for us all. Oh, and Naruto-kun. I love you. Good bye." She said quietly.

_So now you start to recognize_

_That every single path you see_

_Leads to a tear in your eye_

She was crying hard now. Her vision was blurry.

_So wave goodbye, wave goodbye_

She smiled, and embraced the air, or what she thought was Naruto.

_Wave goodbye. Wave goodbye…_

"I love you Naruto-kun." She said silently.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." She could hear him say.

She was gone now. But they knew she was happy now. She would be with him.

She would be with her Naruto-kun.

They could only wave goodbye.


End file.
